


Make This Place Your Home

by malkahbee



Series: Home: A Harrison-Centred Fic [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brother-Sister Dynamic, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, PTSD?, Poor Harrison, Trauma, Written Pre-S4, You heard me, all of this is completely platonic, harrison and nerris are siblings, harrison gets adopted by nerris's family, harrison set a fire and he burned down the house, harrison's parents SUCK, harrison-centric, i wrote this at 2am its very bad but i Need it, its the Squad, lowkey dadvid, nerris is a good bro, nerris's parents are the BEST, no beta we die like women, ooc because this fic lacks the humour in the show, preston goodplay is a good bro, runaway harrison, scotty and preston are cousins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malkahbee/pseuds/malkahbee
Summary: You shouldn't have to fear yourself to find a good family.Or, how Harrison's life goes to shit, and how he and a few friends pick it back up.(harrison centred!!)





	Make This Place Your Home

**Author's Note:**

> buckle in folks im posting this 10 minutes after finishing it
> 
> this plot has been stewing in my brain for like two years and i think its about time for an actual good written version of it, dont you think?
> 
> ENJOY
> 
> wait hey why arent there more perform squad fics

Harrison, to say the least, was not looking forward to leaving Camp Campbell in the slightest. By the looks of it, he wasn’t alone, he knew (though Max thoroughly and repeatedly denied it) that Max was absolutely dreading it, and Nikki was trying her very hardest to join a wolf pack to avoid returning to the city. Harrison was moping behind is hat closet, which was an awful way to spend his last day of camp, but he couldn't quite bring himself to care.

 

“Harrison!” Preston yelled. The boy in question startled at the break in quiet but didn’t move from his spot. Preston stepped onto Harrison’s stage, his footsteps making the moldy wood of it creak. “I’m borrowing one of your hats for my last performance! You should come, I mean everyone is, its gonna be great! Oh, where are you even, as great of an actor as I am, one sided conversations aren't really my forte. Are you in the hat closet? Is that even possible, like can you make it bigger like that show Nerris and Gwen are always going on about? Anyway, I’m taking a hat, you won’t even notice-- GOOD LORD-” Harrison snorted a laugh as Preston opened his hat closet doors and was promptly engulfed by an avalanche of hats.

 

Preston grumbled, gingerly stepping out of the wreck and picking a hat up off the ground. Harrison angled himself so he could see what the other was doing, and as he had declared themselves in an impromptu round of hide-and-seek that only one member of the party was aware of, hoped he remained hidden.

 

“Why in the world do you have so many hats? Do they duplicate overnight? I don’t remember there being this many last time I stole--er, borrowed--one, Jesus Christ- Harrison, I know you're around here somewhere, and since you're ignoring me, I am ignoring this mess like you do our friendship. Toodle-doo, I’m off with these two hats.”

 

“Toodle-doo, seriously, Preston?” Harrison asked as Preston started to leave, bewildered.

 

“a-HA! I KNEW you were hiding!” Preston turned around sharply and pointed at Harrison, who let his hiding spot be revealed as his friend’s eyes landed on him. Harrison threw on a fake angry and mildly offended expression just for fun.

 

“Why do  _ I  _ have to clean up your mess? You made the mess!” Harrison griped. Preston walked towards him and swatted him with one of the hats in his hands.

 

“Because, dear friend, you own WAY too many hats. And also because our final presentations start in two hours and I need to rehearse. Farewell!” Preston tipped his hat as he bowed and Harrison rolled his eyes.

 

He stood up when Preston walked away, coming out from behind his closet to clean up the disaster zone his friend had created. This is why he never went into his closet-- it was more for show than anything. He guessed that was why Preston dug through it so often, he was by far the showiest person Harrison had ever met, and he was an illusionist. 

 

He was going to miss him.

 

* * *

 

David and Gwen had decided to make the campers do final presentations to show what they learned over the summer, or something. Harrison felt it was kind of dumb, but he did it anyway, as did every camper but Max, though that was expected. All of them were terrible, though Neil did do an impressive explosive experiment, and Nikki somehow was able to get herself a wolf pack. Preston’s play was just as bad as his others, Nerris defended her castle and looked ridiculous doing so (an illusion spell to turn yourself into a dragon? Really?), Ered skateboarded across the roof, etc cetera. Harrison’s presentation didn't go perfectly, but he was still proud of the improvements he had made. 

 

His parents had sent him to camp to control his abilities, which meant  _ try to make them disappear (just like your brother) _ , and not  _ be able to control magic better and therefore cast larger spells and illusions.  _

 

That probably meant he wouldn't be coming back in upcoming summers. 

 

Harrison felt the smile he gained from watching Spacekid’s presentation slip off his face when it hit him. Nerris fixed him with an odd look before turning back to Preston’s compliments and criticisms of Spacekid’s performance.

 

After the presentations, they had dinner, and after that they did their last bonfire. Again, most thought it was a silly idea, but they went along anyway. 

 

They sang stupid campfire songs, roasted smores, joked about the mishaps that occured, retold their favourite adventures, admitted some things, and cried. Not in that particular order.

 

By the end of it, nearly half the campers were in various levels of tears. David was sobbing, Gwen awkwardly forced into the position of consoling him. Nikki was latched onto her two best friends with tears and snot running down her face and Neil had a few tracks of his own across his cheeks. Preston looked seconds away from bawling and even Nerf’s eyes were wet.

 

It was when Harrison confronted Nerris about this that his own waterworks kicked into action.

 

The campers were silent as David played his guitar with red eyes and a face caked with tears, singing  _ Rivers and Roads _ along with Gwen. The only other sounds were the crackling of the bonfire and sniffles from those who were crying. 

 

“Aw, Max,” Harrison heard Nikki coo. It was followed by a huff and a  _ shut up _ that held no malice.

 

Harrison glanced to Nerris beside him and found her furiously rubbing her eyes, round glasses still on her face. “Nerris, are you-”

 

“Shut up,” Nerris half-mumbled frustratedly, throwing a punch that was solid but obviously not meant to cause any real pain at his arm.

 

Harrison looked at the forest floor, opting to listen to her rather than push it. The dynamic that had built up between the two that summer was strange, it was definitely one of the most intense rivalries he’d had in his lifetime, but all the same, it was probably the strongest friendship he’s ever experienced. 

 

He was going to miss her. 

 

Harrison sniffled and saw a tear fall into the dirt under his face. He quickly wiped his eyes, but Nerris and Preston caught him before he did. 

 

“Harrison? Dude,” Nerris said quietly. She nudged him with her leg. “Are you…” 

 

Harrison nodded, cutting her off, not really sure if he was saying yes to  _ are you crying _ or  _ are you okay _ . He felt more tears fall, so he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to calm his breathing, trying to mourn the friendships he would be unable to continue as quietly as he could. He heard Preston crossing over to his side of the log and shifted so that Harrison was in the middle instead of Nerris. He wiped his eyes and looked up, seeing Nerris’s wet eyes and eyelashes staring at him on one side and Preston holding back tears on the other on the sides of his vision. Almost simultaneously, Preston wrapped Harrison in a side hug and Nerris placed her hand on his shoulder. 

 

Harrison let himself cry, as silent as possible.

 

_ Oh, rivers and roads, _

_ Rivers ‘til I reach you. _

 

God, how he was going to miss them.

**Author's Note:**

> whew
> 
> im p sure harrisons voice actor is israeli (pls correct me if im wrong) which means im obligated to make camp camps last day how mine always are (... this was a jewish joke im jewish pls dont get offended at this) 
> 
> i proMISE ILL WORK HARDER TO ACTUALLY FINISH THIS THIS TIME


End file.
